degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Better Man
Better Man is the eighteenth episode of Season 13. It aired on February 4, 2014. Main Plot The day following Alli's birthday party, she gives a statement to the police about her abuse. At first, she claims that she was mugged while describing the incident. Alli tells the truth about Leo's abuse and their recent marriage to Jenna. Jenna wants to inform the police, but Alli wants to think it over. Leo attempts to apologize but Alli instead asks for an annulment. Alli ultimately calls the cops on Leo and discloses that he is the one who attacked her as he is arrested and hauled away. Sub Plot Maya is desperate to find friends and goes so far as to pay Grace for the do's and don'ts of the Rubber Room. Maya changes her look from girly to rude but finds out to gain their approval she'll have to go farther than she thought. She begins to ditch class and Miles to hang out with Grace, Zig, and Tiny. They pressure her to shoot a class fish tank with a bb-gun, which she eventually learns is a toy gun. Third Plot Zoë helps Drew with Mr. Hollingsworth's job but takes it too far as she leaves him with a hickey. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Better Man by Pearl Jam. *This episode marks the end of the Alli-Leo Relationship for the third and final time. *Leo gets arrested for domestic violence in this episode. |-| Gallery= Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h33m57s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m03s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m07s68.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m21s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m30s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m39s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m54s20.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m59s70.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h35m26s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h35m39s218.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h35m44s7.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h35m47s50.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h35m52s93.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h43m25s218.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h43m32s46.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h43m53s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h44m03s98.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h44m17s237.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h44m25s53.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h44m33s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h45m02s168.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h45m08s229.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h45m14s27.png Jennalli_BM.png 7yuiui.png Fghhjjkj.png Hjguiyui.png 7uiiuouio.png 098ouuo.png 890uiouv.png 89iyuuyiyui.png 908ujiuo.png Iuuiouoi.png 9890u.png 890opu.png 98uiouio.png 9890890h.png 897897yiuy.png 78yyioy.png 98uoou.png 87jhjh.png 78yiuyu.png 897uiouiou.png 76yiouo.png 87uouuo.png 798iou.png Iuiooi.png 898yyi.png 987uioy.png 89uiuoiu.png 890uiouui.png 889uiou.png 9845uior.png 908iuoiuouio.png 789uiuuio.png Trtrtre.png 8ujoiiui.png 98iuuoiuiui.png 98uuoi.png 98iouiouk.png 89uiouuio.png 787uiuouio.png 87uiouc.png 89uiouoo.png 64tetr.png 89ujio.png yutuiyi.png 87iuiuui.png 87uijuoiiuouio.png 87oiuioui.png 78uiob.png 78uioux.png 897oiu.png 98iopu.png 987iououiuio.png yyioi.png uiuiyu.png 87987h.png 87ioyy.png 45teter.png 89uiouiou.png 89uioiui.png 987uimm.png 76yuumnn.png 87uiuiuio.png 7o7hj.png Hkuii.png 78yuiun.png 897uiiuoio.png Yuiii.png 89uoiuuio.png 89yiyuiyu.png 878yiyu.png grace.jpg 87yuiuy.png 87uuiu.png 8uuiuiiu.png Ytyuio.png 89uoiuhh.png 897uoiou.png 98uoou.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Guest Starring *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell *Jacen Finch as Detective Sieber |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Open Wide" by Jocelyn & Lisa *"Do It My Way" Jules Larson *"Wings" by Haerts |-| Links= *Watch Better Man on YouTube *Watch Better Man on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes